The Vocaloid Chronicles - Adventure Awaits
by DinosauriaFanWriter
Summary: VOCALOID. A new race of singers and heroes that are made to defend the Earth from interdimensional evil. One of them will take it even further.
1. Prologue: The Dark Queen

**Hey guys, this is my first adventure series. I'm trying to 'recreate' my account through my account through adventure fanfics, and this might gotta be interesting.**

**So this is my adventure series, The Vocaloid Chronicles. It is the story on how my favourite Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune, and her friends, embark on an epic journey to defeat the Dark Queen. My favourite genderbend, Lenka Kagamine, will also be there.**

**Anyways, enjoy my new series, read and review, and I can take critism.**

* * *

Millions of years ago our Earth was born and life appeared in its oceans. Then, they made themselves onto land and gave rise to the dinosaurs. There are many different kinds, like the fearsome Tyrannosaurus rex, the gigantic Brachiosaurus, the sweet Edmontosaurus and the earth-hungry Stegosaurus. However, the dinosaurs are not the only ones that inhabit this world.

Just before their appearance, an enemy from another dimension claimed the planet and covered it with darkness. There was a Dark Queen with them, and she tortured all the creatures on this Earth, and not even the dinosaurs are spared. However, five unlikely dinosaur children embarked on adventures to defeat her, and even a war between the dinosaurs and the Dark Queen enraged. Just then, an asteroid paid a visit to the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs.

After the extinction of the dinosaurs, the world became an even bloodier place. Thieves broke into houses and stole stuff, evil kings reigned England and they paid no mercy to their people. However, no one can be more merciless than the Dark Queen, whose kingdom now reigned across the earth and using her new army to destroy other dimensions.

It wasn't until the 21st century when a new hero, the Vocaloids, were born. They have a beautiful voice for singing, which the Dark Queen detested and wanted every Vocaloid in this world to be killed. But however, many of us survived, living in the country of the rising sun: Japan. Some Vocaloids even began to resist the Queen's power and prepared to fight back at her.

And this is where I could be part of this story. My name is Hatsune Miku, aged 16. My parents are killed by an evil version of me, but I and my little brother survived her and got adopted by a nice lady called Sakine Meiko who accepted us into her family, whom are also Vocaloids. I am one of the few Vocaloids whom are preparing to fight back at evil, but however, I am not alone to handle her. A sweet girl of about my age, called Lenka Kagamine; followed by her younger twin siblings; as well as a tech-savvy amber-haired girl called Neru Akita joined forces with me and began our adventure.

Anyways, let me tell you my story now. It is the story of five friends, whom were the unexpected successors of the dinosaurs. They lost their parents to the enemy and were casting revenge on her through fights, friendship, love and loss, craziness, and of course, beautiful music.

Let me tell you the story of the Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 1: World is Mine

It was about six when Vocaloid Hatsune Miku finished her homework. The tealette has just begun a fresh new term in her school of Sapporo, and already she is coping well unlike the rest of her classmates. Actually, it is Day 03 of her new school term now.

After she had finished, Miku put aside her Maths homework, got up from her desk, changed from her school uniform into her Vocaloid costume (Seriously, look up 'Hatsune Miku costume' on Google), put on her headphones and sleeves, and picked up her electric guitar that lay charging on the bed. Then she dialled up a tune from her sleeves, played her guitar right out loud, and started singing.

(_Song: Hatsune Miku's World is Mine_)

sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

sou iu atsukai kokoroete

yo ne?

(_Instrumental plays on_)

sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto

sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto

ii ne?

sono san watashi no hitogoto ni ha mittsu no kotoba de

henji suru koto

wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo

nantoka shite!

betsu ni

wagamama nante ittenaindakara

KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaiitte

sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

ki ga tsuite nee nee

mataseru nante rongai yo

watashi wo dare to omotteru no?mou nanda ga amai mono ga tabetai!

ima sugu ni yo

ketten? kawaii no machigai desho

monku ha yurushimasen no

ano ne, watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?

chotto…

a, sore to ne shiroi ouma-sankimatteru deshou?

mukae ni kitewakattara kashizuitete wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

betsu ni

wagamama nante ittenaindakara

demo ne

sukoshi kurai shikattekuretatte ii no yo?

sekai de watashi dake no ouji-samaki ga tsuite hora hora

otete ga aitemasu

mukuchi de buaisouna ouji-sama

mou doushite!? ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

zettai KIMI ha wakattenai!wakattenai wa…

ichigo no notta SHO-TO KE-KI

kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN

minna minna gaman shimasu…

wagamamana ko da to omowanaide

watashi datte yareba-dekiru monato de koukai suruwa yo

touzen desu! datte watashi hasekai de ichiban ohime-sama

chanto mitete yo nedokoka ni icchau yo

fu ni dakishimerareta

kyuu ni sonna! e?

"hikareru abunai yo"sou itte soppo muku KIMI…

kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

(_Rock music finishes_)

"OH _Y-E-A-H!_" Miku squealed in eagerness as she finished the song. "Let's start out the month with AWESOMENESS!"

And calming down after the song, she put away her guitar, and took off her headphones and sleeves.

"Miku-chan?" Luka's head popped through as her door opened. "I would like to let you that your friends, the Kagamine twins, just came back home from their basketball practice."

"Okay, Luka-nee, I'll be down there soon enough!" and with that she went downstairs to see them.

* * *

**I would like to thank FrenchFrieswithToast for reviewing the prologue. And please review for more Vocaloid awesomeness.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rin and Len and Neru Akita

The front door opened as Rin and Len Kagamine, followed by their older sister, Lenka Kagamine, stepped into the living room and flop their sweaty footwear onto the doormat.

"Remember, you two," Lenka said to them. "Finish your homework early, so you would have less to do later in the evening."

We've already known what to do now, Onee-san!" Rin Kagamine replied. "You don't have to tell us EVERYTHING!" and the twins stomped upstairs, talking and discussing about their homework.

Rin's actual name was Riliane Kagamine, but she is usually known through her nickname. She enjoys playing the piano and writing stuff. Besides, she even wrote a novel series called _the Daughter of Evil _ which became quite a bestseller in the Sapporo bookshops. Rin was even a loudmouth, but the moment she said something at the wrong time, Rin always ended up trouble. Literally.

His twin brother, Allen "Len" Kagamine, was another matter. He wore his ponytail in a short style, and, as the twins hadn't reached puberty yet, Len could pass off as Rin, while Rin could pass off as Len. They had been close towards each other, but sometimes, they couldn't agree with one another and can get into a quarrel that lasted for hours. Literally. Len enjoys cooking, and the Vocaloids used him as a substitute cook, when Luka wasn't around.

"Oh hey Lenka-chan." Miku went downstairs to see her best friend, Lenka, in the living room. "Where are the twins?"

"Oh, they are at their room, doing their homework." she replied. "Just don't disturb them for a while."

"Okay, just asking." Miku said. And just then, there was muttering as the front door."

"...Ah, finally there's the goddamned Wi-Fi! Just why the hell did you have to take me to a goddamned fast-food outlet where there isn't any f*cking Wi-Fi area?" an angry Neru Akita was scolding the mouth off a Rinto Kagamine.

"Because you talk TOO MUCH." Miku and Lenka snapped at her.

"JUST SHUT THE BLOODY SHIT UP FROM THE BOTH OF YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Neru yelled in reply and stormed back to her room.

Truth to tell, Neru Akita was a pain in every single part of the average human body. She is always concerned about her phone every now and then, and as a result, she usually has this stop-annoying-me-or-I-will-explode reaction. However, she never gave that reaction to Len Kagamine for some weird reason. Also, her ponytail was so long that it reached knee-length, and when she removed it...well, everyone's faces would turn green. Her untied hair literally touched the ground.

"You okay Onii-chan?" Lenka asked Rinto, the oldest sibling of the Kagamines. "Yeah, just...just let me cool down for a while." came his reply. "Neru-chan really yelled my words off." and he went upstairs. "So what are we going to do now?" Miku told her.

"Well, everyone is home now," Lenka said. "Let's gather everyone before bedtime and plan for some occasion we'll be having in the future."

* * *

**I would like to thank...whoever who reviewed this chapter. Seriously, you must get an account in order to review my fanfics. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Adults

It was the usual night at the pub. Meiko was sitting a distance from Yowane Haku as she was drunkenly singing and slurping up the sake.

" Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama..." she sang, taking another gulp from her bottle. "Oi, Meiko...sama...You wanna sing with me?"

"Well, I think you've had enough, Haku-san. Lemme just take you home..." Meiko said, and dragged her out of the pub, still drunk. Just then, her phone rang.

"Konichiwa, Miku-chan. Why are you still up yet?" she said.

"Oh yeah, Meiko-sama. Me and the other Vocaloids are practicing for the annual school concert." Miku said on the other side of the call. "I and Lenka-chan have sung 'Colorful World', and now we're singing 'World's End Dancehall.'"

"Oh, alright. Just don't practice it for too long because you have school tomorrow and-"

It was just then Haku snatched the phone. "SO! YA'D GOTTA ROCK DA SCHOOL OUT?!" she yelled.

"Pardon?"

"OH YEAH! JUST ROCK DA KIDS OUTTA THEIR SEATS!"

"Haku-san, gimme the damn phone!" Meiko snapped. "Um, sorry for all that shouting, Miku-chan. Haku-san just got drunk. Anyways, remember to turn in early!" and with that, she ended the call, and began dialing again.

"Who are ya phonin', eh?" Haku snapped. "Your boyfriend?"

"Just rest on the way back home. I'm calling Gackupo-senpai to pick us up," came Meiko's reply.

(Some time later)

"I am sorry to keep you girls waiting," Gackupo said as he parked his car at the pickup area. "You said you wanna go home, Meiko-san."

"Yeah, sure." Meiko replied, glimpsing at Haku as she put her onto the back seat. "Haku-san just got drunk again."

"If so, then why are you not drunk?"

Meiko took a deep breath. "Let's just talk on the way home."

* * *

In fact, Gackupo, Meiko, Haku and Megurine Luka are also Vocaloids, just like the teens; but as adults, they have really beaten up the bad guys to the pulp. Gackupo worked in a society called the International Society of Multidimensional Worlds, where he worked as a scientist. He spent his free time reading and singing. He is also a katana teacher who works in Miku's school.

Yowane Haku, her younger 'half' brother Dell, and Meiko worked in the original Crypton department, where the Vocaloid newbies attend there to learn singing. Meiko, in fact, is the 'teacher' while Haku is the 'principal' and Dell is the 'counsellor'. Meiko's younger adopted brother, Kaito; sometimes volunteered to work there, but is currently dating Miku.

* * *

They are still in the car when suddenly, Meiko heard people screaming. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion. "Looks like some otherworldly invasion!"

Quick as a flash, Gackupo got out of his car and seized his katana from the boot, and ran off to fight the creature with Meiko beside him, and Haku still in the car, snoozing. (LoL!)

When they got to the scene, it was just as expected. Women are screaming, men are forcing families to get out of their cars and seven giant dog-like creatures are attacking them. The size of Siberian tigers, they had devilish tails and blood-red coats with dark-red stripes.

"Blooddogs!" Gackupo studied the creatures and turned to Meiko. "Meiko-sama! Escort the people to safety! I'll handle these demons!"

"Got it!" And, as Meiko did her job; Gackupo did his: He struck out his katana and attacked the blooddogs one by one. However, they aren't his only enemy. Another demon, this time a gigantic spider; seized him amd grabbed him by the ponytail. Gackupo grunted, cut of two of the monstrous spider's legs; and tried to stab the spider on the head just to kill it. However, it didn't work.

Then he tried another method. Muttering a strange language, Gackupo threw a purplish psychotic boost at the demon, and with a loud hiss; let go of his ponytail, and died. A small orb floated out of the corpse and away into the distance.

"It's over?" he heard Meiko ask as she entered the scene again. Siren wails are soon heard as police cars and policemen entered the scene. Gackupo said nothing for a moment.

Meiko then heard his reply, "Well, for the time being. I can sense that there is something else arriving onto this planet."

"Something ELSE?" Meiko gasped. "For God's sake, can you call it a night and tomorrow we'll deal with whatever that thing is?"

"No...That thing might be...No, not a demon; but...something else. I can sense that it was a power that has returned to the world after years of hibernation."

"A power….you mean that thing can destroy Sapporo in a few milliseconds or so?"

"No, Meiko-sama. That power might be from an evil spirit, and these invasions are slowly growing in occurence all over Japan."

"Oh goddammit...Okay, Mr Eggplant; you're saying that this spirit might unleash its power on our home country, and you only noticed it after many goddamned invasions."

"Whatever, Mei. Let's just turn in and we'll figure it out tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review, because it took me forever to update!**


End file.
